The ignition and fuel injection systems of future automobiles are predicted to operate by an electronic system. A miniature momentary switch which is hermetically sealed from engine compartment and other environmental contamination will be incorporated in such an electronic system for use as, a test switch for checking circuit continuity, a reset button to reactivate the system after power shut-off for the purpose of circuit protection, and other momentary and general programming uses. The switch interior is of low volume to prevent the build-up therein of explosive gasses evolved from fuel leakage thus meeting the requirement of an explosion free interior.
Another requirement for the switch is that it be of small size for mounting on an automobile component such as a carburetor or ignition component. Other requirements for the switch are simplicity and low cost without sacrificing reliability and imperviousness to contamination.